Bad, Bad Bugs
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Gil and Catherine ... are stuck in his office ... with bugs on the loose!


**Okay. I don't own any characters. :-/ Ne ways ... let's see ... I rate this ... T? Maybe that K+ thing ... ne ways, Yeah. Gil and Catherine are ... in his office ... with escaping bugs. ;-)**

* * *

"GIL GRISSOM!"

"Catherine ... it's nothing. Just ... stop freaking out. Okay?"

"Gil ... your bugs ... are all over the office. I'm GOING to freak out ..."

"Then LEAVE!"

"I CAN'T! There's God knows HOW many bugs blocking my way to the door."

"Oh yeah ... that's right." Catherine let out a little scream as a bug crawled near her on the floor. She lifted her foot to kill it, but Gil stopped her.

"CATHERINE GRISSOM! You wouldn't!"

"If that damn thing crawls up my pants ... I will..."

"None of them are going to crawl up your pants ... now will you please help me gather them together?"

"They're your bugs ..."

"Yes. That's true ... but WHO'S daughter knocked them down?"

"Not mine!"

"Yes, yours."

"I think she did this on purpose ..."

"Yeah. Knocking down God knows how many glass jars FILLED with bugs. What did you do, Cath? Ground her from the computer?"

"GIL! There's one by your foot. GET IT! GET IT! GET IT BEFORE IT COMES NEAR ME!"

"Relax! None of them are gonna come near you with all that screaming you're doing..."

"Haha. Very funny. Now can I PLEASE go?"

"No. You might kill one on your way out as revenge..."

"I can't believe you. You love your bugs more than you love your wife."

"Hey, hey... be quiet ... they might hear you."

Catherine remained standing. She didn't move. Bugs were everywhere. On his desk, on the floor, on the bookshelf, on the chairs and sofa, even on the pictures of Lindsey that were hanging on the wall. Catherine felt something cold and slimey on her chest. She screamed and looked down.

"OH MY GOD! GIL! GET IT OFF OF ME ... NOW!"

"Catherine ... relax ... it's just a bug."

"JUST A BUG! A BUG THAT'S ON MY CHEST!"

"It's WHERE!"

"My chest ... ya know ... the big rounds things you like to stare at!" Catherine said closing her eyes and moving her hands back and forth. Trying to calm her self down. Gil crossed his arms on his chest and smirked.

"So I like to look at them, huh?"

"GIL! Just get them OFF!"

"That would require ... TOUCHING 'the big round things I like to stare at!'."

"I DON'T CARE ... GET IT OFF!"

"If you keep screaming like that, I'm going to let that bug suck the life out of you..."

"GILBERT GRISSOM!"

"Okay, okay. Jeeze. Hold your horses." Gil looked down at the floor and watched where he stepped. He was careful not to step on any of his bugs. He was finally infront of Catherine. Her eyes were shut closed. Her hands were balled up in fists and her face had a weird expression on it.

"Okay ... I'm going to reach down ... and get it."

"Gil. HURRY! It's moving DOWN!"

"Oh shit..."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Okay. Relax." Gil closed his eyes and brought his hand to the top of her shirt. She opened her eyes and saw his were closed.

"HEY! Open those eyes ... if anyone's going to reach down my shirt and get this disgusting creature off of me ... it's going to be someone who's eyes are OPEN."

"Okay. You say that, but I'm having a HARD time here. Give me a break." Gil reached for her shirt again and took a deep breath as he pulled her shirt outward. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand travel down her shirt.

"I can't find it..." Gil said with a smirk on his face. Catherine opened her eyes and lightly whacked him with her free arm.

"Find that damn bug and get it OUT of my shirtTTTTAAHHHHHH!"

"What the he..."

"THERE'S ... ONE ... CRAWLING ... UP MY PANTS!" Catherien said with wide eyes. Gil laughed. He finally caught the little bug crawling around in Catherine's shirt. He gently placed it in a glass containor and returned it on his desk. Catherine stood there. Frozen in place. A smile formed on Gil's lips.

"Now ... I'm NOT pulling off your pants and getting that bug ... so ... you're on your own..."

"GIL ... What am I suppose to do, huh? Strip down to my underwear and just ASK the bug to jump off of my leg?"

"Well ... it could work ..."

"Get your ass over here NOW."

"So ... you want me to ... stick my hand ... down your pants ... and catch a bug that's the size of a quater?"

"What? You think I'm going to touch that thing?"

"Catherine ... It was hard enough with the shirt!"

"Alright. FINE!" Catherine quickly pulled down her pants and jumped out of them. The bug was attached to her thigh. Catherine went to smack it but Gil caught her hand and slowly picked it up. He put the bug in the same containor as the first one and turned around to find her putting her pants back on. Once she turned around to face him, he was centimeters away from her face.

"I hate you and your bugs." Catherine said with a smirk on her face. He kissed her softly and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well maybe I can get rid of the bugs..." Catherine jumped with joy and kissed back.

"That would be great ... I'd love you forever."

"... and maybe I'll get some snakes..."

;-)

**Haha. The idea popped into my head. Don't ask. :-P I thought it was cute ... short, but cute. Reviews would be nice, but not necessary ... if you don't like it, tell me. :-) But ... most of you might think it's cute. LOL Okay. :-D**


End file.
